1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush device for cleaning the teeth and more particularly, to a toothbrush device having a longitudinal brush head about a bent handle for perfectly cleaning the teeth without causing any inconvenience to the lips and the mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toothbrushes are well known in the art. Such toothbrushes have a vertical brush head about a straight handle or a bent handle. Also, although such toothbrushes have a longitudinal brush head about a bent handle, they do not include an adequate bent handle. However, such toothbrushes suffer from a many of disadvantages such as, for example, frequent interference occurred between the hand holding the toothbrush and the chin cannot avoid, and it is difficult for such toothbrushes to perfectly clean the inner surface of the teeth.